


Fleeting Lives and Timeless Love

by FlashySyren



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Kill all the love triangles with fire, Multi, Polyamorous Asgardians, because reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashySyren/pseuds/FlashySyren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making connections is both much more difficult and a lot easier than one might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written in Jane's POV before, I hope I didn't do too terrible a job. Also, Haldor was referenced in the AoS episode 'Yes Men' for those of you who have no idea where I pulled all that from. 
> 
> The Explicit rating is for the second part which will follow shortly.
> 
> As always my work is unbeta'd, I apologize in advance for the mistakes herein.

Jane cringed when Sif opened the door, her eyes scanning over the taller woman’s bruises. “You didn’t fare any better than Thor did.” Immediately she could see that she’d taken a misstep, and raised her hand before she could see just where Sif’s shifting expression might have ended up. “He explained things to me… I wish he had told me before, but he didn’t, and now I’m not sure what to say.”

With a sigh, Sif stepped aside, pulling the door wider. “I sincerely doubt that you came here with no idea to what you wished to say.” Her hand swept toward the little two-person table that took up one corner of the little hotel room, the uncomfortable-looking couch just beyond it. “Come in, Lady Jane.”

The warrior had brought few things with her from Asgard, whatever weapons had been on her person, tucked into places in her armor that Jane hadn’t realized could house them. They sat now, knives of varying sizes, laid out on top of the television cabinet, the dresser, and the counter around the sink just outside the bathroom door.

A carved wooden box sat upon the table, the lid worn smooth by centuries of handling, a dark wood that Jane didn’t recognize, but that was no surprise, tree species were not a specialty of hers. In the corner closest the table was her sword—glaive? Wasn’t that what Thor called it? And next to that was a musical instrument that resembled a guitar.

“You’re a musician? Minstrel?” Darcy had lent Sif some clothes, which she wore now, a pair of gray yoga pants that would have passed for capris if not for their flared bottoms, terminating at her shins. The black t-shirt was similarly too short barely reaching the waistband of the pants, but at least it fit everywhere else as Darcy’s breasts required plenty of room. Oddly enough it was Sif’s bare feet that she focused on. There was something almost disconcerting about standing before her when she looked so vulnerable—not that Jane would ever make the mistake of thinking Sif might actually be vulnerable in any way. “We really need to take you shopping for something decent to wear while you’re here.”

Sif had started to respond to her question, but paused when Jane continued, changing the subject entirely. She glanced down at what she wore, her hair falling over her shoulder, partially into her face. No, she wasn’t physically vulnerable, but Jane reassessed her earlier belief that the warrior might be incapable of vulnerability. She definitely looked as if she knew how out of place she was here. “Thor told me there is an area nearby where merchants congregate. I planned to go tomorrow after the bruises are healed… He warned me that they would attract attention.”

“That fight… You guys don’t usually go after each other like that, right?” She knew they weren’t human, but watching Thor and Sif attacking one another like they were enemies was terrifying. More than once she thought for sure one of them would be hurt badly. Her anger at Sif was gone now, now that she understood a little of what started the fight, but Thor had been very vague about some things while explaining others in great detail.

“Thor gave me what I needed most.” Sif sat down on the light green couch, tucking her bare feet under herself. She looked almost human. Sif’s brow furrowed as she watched Jane. “You needn’t worry, Lady Jane. He would never treat you in such a way.”

Jane sighed and sat down on the other end of the couch, making a face as she bent forward to rest her arms on her thighs. “I’m not worried about that...”

“Then what are you here for? You said that he explained it to you. It’s fairly simple. I am here, on Midgard, and he assumed that I was here to cause trouble.” Jane didn’t miss the tightening of her jaw, she obviously didn’t appreciate that belief. “I was just as cruel with my taunting, and I got the fight I wanted. I have always spoken best with violence, yet I should—“

“—Sif…” Jane cut her off. “Maybe this would go more smoothly if I tell you what he told me?” More flexing jaw, but Sif gave a curt nod instead of protesting, and Jane continued. “He told me that you and he were betrothed, and I’ll admit that I got kind of upset about that, but he didn’t let me spin off into a temper and explained that open relationships are pretty much the norm. I guess I understand how that would be true, but I’m still mad that he didn’t say so at the beginning.”

She had spent the last couple hours thinking over every time—what few there were—that Sif had looked at her, spoken to her, no matter how briefly, and reanalyze it all. She didn’t like the guilt that she was feeling. “He promised me that he had put your relationship on a sort of hiatus while he was with me, and he’s sorry for jumping to conclusions, but he owes you an actual apology for that so I’m not giving it for him.”

Sif’s expression softened. “He already apologized, as did I. Our method might seem vicious to you, but as I have already said, I speak best through violence and pent up emotion is impossible for me. I do not begrudge him his love for you, but in his grief, he put me in a painful position.”

“By giving up the throne he nullified your betrothal.”

“All of my oaths to him were nullified as well…” She looked undecided about continuing, but after a moment, she did. “All the protection offered me by standing as Thor’s guard instead of in Odin’s direct command. The Allfather enjoyed taking advantage of my forced change in loyalty. It was not an easy choice for me to come to Midgard.”

“Okay…” Jane took a deep breath. “I’m going to lay my cards out on the table here.” _And hopefully not make an ass of myself in the process_. “This situation hurts. Not only me, but Thor and you too, and if there’s going to be any solution to all of this, it will have to be a mutual one. I love Thor, and I believe he loves me; you obviously love him and I know he loves you. I don’t think anything can change that for any of us, and I… don’t… want it to.” She wasn’t sure why that, in particular, was so hard to say, but there it was. “I can’t promise there won’t be any jealousy though. Not when I’ll wonder about you and him every time he’s not with me, and—“ Jane tucked her hair behind her ear, blushing. “Thor said that you and he used to invite other lovers into bed. Would it be so terrible if we, you and me, tried to build some sort of relationship?”

At that, Sif looked stricken, and Jane swiftly replayed everything she’d said, trying to figure out what would have resulted in that sort of reaction.

“You are mortal.” Rejection had not been ruled out, but the last thing she expected was for it to happen with those three words.

“Really?!” It was unbelievable to her that after all of this, everything she was and had worked for, she would be judged for the length of her lifespan. Anger burned hot as she moved to leave, knowing she would say or do something stupid if she didn’t.

She was stopped by Sif’s outburst, and dropped back onto the couch after only a few words.  
“Yes! Really! I cannot lose another lover, I can barely hold myself together just thinking back on the things I’ve lost. Thor asked to set our relationship aside, and I didn’t argue because I had just watched his mortal body die at Loki’s command.”

Confused, Jane responded, “But Thor didn’t die.”

Sif’s gaze rose to meet hers, and the last time she had seen eyes so haunted, Thor had just lost his mother and his brother. “No. Thor did not.”

Jane prodded, already getting good at it from dealing with Thor. “But someone did, someone that you loved… Someone like me? One of Thor’s other lovers?”

The silence was palpable.

Finally Sif made up her mind to answer. “Haldor was my lover. Thor liked him well enough that he didn’t mind him joining us in bed; though it didn’t happen often.”

“And he died.” A statement of the obvious, a prompt to keep going.

“I killed him.”

“—What?”

“Lorelei…” Sif raked her hand through her hair and shook her head. “I think I’ve said enough. Can you simply understand that I—“

If someone were to ask later, Jane probably wouldn’t be able to explain. Reasonable choice or not, she made her way over the empty cushion that separated them so she could throw her arms around Sif.

Jane held her breath, Sif sucked hers in.

“Jane…” Sif’s voice was choked as she gently pushed her back, tucking light brown hair behind her ear with such gentle care that Jane was caught staring at her. “Don’t do this.”

Her voice caught and she ended up whispering. “Do what Sif? Care that you’re hurting and that I’m partially responsible for it?”

“You are not responsible.”

“Do you remember when you came to New Mexico to find Thor?” Jane untucked the lock of hair that Sif had handled, smoothing the strands between her fingers. “I’m selfish Sif, I want you to smile for me the way you did when you found him. I love him and he loves you and I want to love you the way he does. I don’t think it would be that hard—“

There might have been more to say, but those words were plucked straight out of her mind when Sif’s lips pressed firmly against hers, strong fingers tipping her face up toward Sif’s with a gently grip on her chin. Thor’s kisses were passionate and deep, she couldn’t help but compare though they were too different to get far. Passion was easily found, but Sif was almost teasing, her teeth scraping Jane’s bottom lip as she withdrew, hazel eyes meeting brown as Jane opened her eyes.

“We all die, Lady Sif, as should we all live.” Yup, been hanging around Thor for too long.

“So poetic.”

Jane chuckled softly. “Only when I’m trying to make a point to an Asgardian.” She sobered. “I know you’re afraid of caring about someone who has such a short life span next to yours, but will you give me a chance?”

“I fear it is already too late. I barely know you, yet I worry already for the day you will be gone.” Her fingers moved from where they gripped Jane’s chin, touch feather-light as they moved along her jaw, down the line of her throat, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder. “Yet you should know that I do nothing in half measures.”

Her eyes closed, shivering at the other woman’s touch. “I don’t doubt it.”

“Then if this is what you truly want, I will speak with Thor.”

Jane licked her lips as she opened her eyes again. “Thank you, Sif. I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Sif admitted with a sigh, but did not elaborate, and Jane reluctantly stood up.

“I’ll come by tomorrow to help you get some clothes. Wait for me, okay?” She could remember how Thor was his first few days on Earth, if she could rescue the unsuspecting saleswomen from the force that was Sif, it would do everyone a favor.

After a moment, Sif nodded, and rose as well, following Jane toward the door. Her eyes fell on the musical instrument again, and she arched an eyebrow at Sif. “Do you play often?”

“Haldor’s… And no, I don’t play it, never learned how.”

“Oh….” Jane decided it was best to leave it there and looked toward the door. It creaked when it opened, and she glanced back to smile up at Sif, who, even barefoot, was much taller than she was.

Sif smiled in return, and Jane did not miss the fact that it crinkled the corners of her eyes. “You tell Thor that he does not deserve you.”

Jane grinned. “I think I would rather tell him that he doesn’t deserve you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this part up, battling a head cold made it slow going. I hope it was worth the wait.

“What’s in the box?” Jane asked when Sif picked it up to move it off the table in preparation for the food that had just been ordered.

The warrior’s hand slid across the carved lid, a gentle gesture that reminded her of Sif’s touch the day before. “Memories. Items of little worth, but great importance to me.”

Jane’s dark eyes slid toward the guitar-type instrument in the corner, something that Sif did not miss. “Yes, like the lute. It, unfortunately, does not fit inside the box.” Sif smiled crookedly as she turned to set the box—larger than a shoebox, but not quite long enough for a pair of knee-high boots. Jane’s wellingtons might have fit—on the nightstand beside the king sized bed her tiny room boasted. Then she moved to rummage through the bags of clothes to find something to change into from Darcy’s too-small offerings.

Shopping with Sif ended up being anticlimactic; though that might have been, in part, because Jane had avoided the mall and took her to a shopping center instead. Taking her inside one of the clothing stores and helping her pick out some wardrobe basics. Jane never shopped there herself as it was a pricier line of clothing, but after a quick google search the night before, had realized there really weren’t that many places that catered to the few women who were built like Sif.

Sif had been surprisingly particular about what she chose to wear, considering her inclination to wear armor, and Jane found herself reassessing her yet again, making a point to remember that she was an actual Lady, not only in name but in title. Then, after spending an ungodly—or rather, godly?—amount of money on clothes, Jane drove Sif back to her hotel, which was, of course, where they were now, waiting for something to eat to pass the time before Thor was supposed to meet them there.

Sif made a happy sound, drawing Jane’s attention to where she was cupping her hands over the lacy material of a red bra, and she smiled. “I told you it would be more comfortable than binding your breasts.” There had been a moment of horror when the saleswoman realized what Sif was wearing under her t-shirt. It had been comical, really.

“Indeed you did.” Sif’s head was bowed as she looked down on her cleavage. “I still don’t understand why they are so decorative, it’s an undergarment.” Dark eyebrows arched as she looked up at Jane who couldn’t help but chuckle.

“We mortals like pretty underwear, it makes us feel good. Even better, it gives our boyfriends something to gawk at when we undress.”

It was clear that Sif had something to say to that, but a knock at the door interrupted, signaling the arrival of their food.

“You should probably put a shirt on, otherwise you might give the delivery boy a nosebleed.” Jane said over her shoulder while making her way to the door, glancing back at Sif when reaching for the door knob to see that she had done just that before pulling it open.

“Thor!” He held up the bags of food, gripped in one hand and Jane felt her stomach clench the way it always did when he grinned at her that way. “I didn’t think you would be here until later.” Almost out of habit she tilted her face up so he could bend down and press a kiss to her lips. Then she moved out of the way so he could come into the hotel room, feeling all the smaller with his larger-than-life presence.

“My meeting with the Avengers was shorter than expected.” Thor set the food down on the table, then looked across the room to where Sif was standing. “I found the delivery driver just outside.”

Jane followed his gaze to Sif who wasn’t looking at either of them, her attention on the pile of tags she had just removed from her new wardrobe, as she gathered them all together to throw away.

“Lady Sif.” He greeted, voice rumbling in his chest, and Jane could barely breathe for the tension that suddenly filled the room.

There was no immediate response as Sif turned to drop the tags in the waste basket in the corner. She looked up then, and smiled at him, a genuine expression, if a little sad. “We didn’t order enough food to handle your appetite, but you’re welcome to join us.”

Jane looked between the two of them, trying to get a read on what they might be thinking, but while she knew Thor pretty well by now, his dynamic with Sif was still largely a mystery to her, and her mind was too quick to conjure images from their fight the day before.

“I fear my apology was inadequate, but I know not how to—“

“I know what it means to grieve, Thor. Your apology was accepted in good faith.”

“Thank you, my lady.” He said quietly, and Sif finally moved closer, stepping around the end of the bed.

Releasing the breath she was holding, Jane started unloading the cartons of Chinese food from the bags. “Who’s hungry? I’ve got orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, Kung Pow chicken, dumplings….” She trailed off to look at Sif who shrugged.

“I have never had food prepared this way, but I’m not particular.” She perched on the arm of the couch, giving her guests the two table chairs.

“Verily, do not ever take Sif’s word on what tastes good, you will likely regret it.”

“Oh, _please_! That swamp urchin was perfectly edible, better than starving. It is not my fault that none of the rest of you had the fortitude to get past the gritty texture.”

Jane’s fingers stilled on the cartons, tilting her head to meet Thor’s gaze and try and figure out if that was a joke, but as he looked back at her, brows raised in a way that clearly said, ‘see? I told you so’, indicated that it was something that had actually happened.

“That honestly sounds revolting.” She admitted, handing Sif the orange chicken, and a plastic fork.

“It was.” Thor agreed, carefully lowering himself into the chair, and reaching for a random carton for himself.

“Hey, hey! The General Tsao’s is mine!” She thumped his fingers with another fork and took it back, handing him another one. “You can have sweet and sour.”

“If it was revolting,” Sif protested, stabbing a chunk of chicken with her fork, “then I wouldn’t have been able to eat it, and I choked it down easily enough. Besides, I never claimed that it was _good_. Just that it was acceptable.”

Thor laughed. “You can explain yourself however you want to, dear Sif, but nothing will ever change the fact that Volstagg fell over, trying to expel that substance, you declared edible, from his mouth, and we all know how he loves food.”

Sif rolled her eyes, but the corner of her mouth was tugged upward when she took the first bite of orange chicken.

“How is it?” Jane asked, more than ready to think about food that did not come from a swamp, and was _not_ described as having a ‘gritty texture’.  
“It is good, Lady Jane. Much better than simple sustenance.” She shot a look at Thor, and he laughed again.

Silence fell while they ate, but it was mostly comfortable, which Jane was happy with. Thor stopped after eating only the one carton he was handed, but Sif gave him another one after Jane declared herself satisfied, and more quickly than most people would imagine possible, there was nothing left of the meal except empty cartons and used forks which Jane had been sticking back inside the plastic bags they’d arrived in for easy clean up.

Thor shot Jane a significant look, and she nodded. They had spent much of the night talking about Sif and how she could be fit into their lives, she figured he meant to convey something about what they had discussed.

Standing up, he dug into the pocket of his wonderfully snug blue jeans, which Jane not so surreptitiously eyed in appreciation. He withdrew a little plastic bag filled with… seeds? And set it down, carefully, on the table.

Sif pushed away from the couch, ignoring the furniture’s groan of protest at the shift in her weight, and stepped over to the table to pick it up, her expression unreadable, at least for Jane, Thor seemed pleased.

“I have nowhere—“

“—Not here, you don’t.” Sif fingered the seeds through the plastic. “You cannot make an inn your permanent residence, and Tony Stark has offered quarters of your own within his tower if you do not wish to join me and Jane in ours. Either will offer you a balcony where you might plant them.”

“I may even have some flower pots in storage.” Jane added, trying to be helpful, but the seeds had thrown her off. Sif liked to grow things? She didn’t see who moved first, but before she even finished speaking, Sif was fitted against Thor’s chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

 _Third Wheel Syndrome, activate._ Jane fidgeted in her chair, aware that they were only together because this was what she wanted, knowing that this changed nothing about the way Thor felt about her, but it still didn’t feel good, the fear that she might be displaced anyway.  
Her eyes wandered back to the pair, and Thor’s eyes met hers, one arm releasing Sif to open a space for Jane which she anxiously took. Sif moved a little then too, so her arm could slip around Jane’s waist. If she hadn’t felt tiny before, there was no doubt that she did now, but it was a feeling she liked. A lot. Though it seemed that Sif was trembling, laughing quietly maybe?

“Hnng… Sif!” Jane could feel Thor twitch, causing her to look up in confusion. “You will watch your teeth with Jane.” It was not a request but a demand, but he rubbed his hand over Sif’s back in a way that let her know that she was not laughing.

Sif’s chest rose, pressing against Jane as she took a deep breath, another, the trembling stopping after a moment, and Jane wanted to say something, but had no idea what might comfort the other woman. She wasn’t even sure what was upsetting her with so many options to choose from, but didn’t get to think about it much before Thor gently pushed them both away from the table and the door where they stood. Jane assumed he wanted to go to the couch, but his hand gripped her wrist and pointed her for the bed instead. He sat down on the end of the bed, and Jane settled next to him.

“Sif?” Sif watched him with no sign of her previous emotional outburst, but did not sit down on the bed with them. “Will you join me here with Jane, and allow me to add her to our family? Will you become a part of her family with me?” It was almost formal, and Jane had to remind herself that it probably was a formal request.

Sif nodded, and she could feel the tension bleed out of Thor’s body where she leaned against him. He turned toward her, smiling brightly as he slid his hand into her hair, cupping the back of head to bring his lips to hers for a strong, deep kiss that sent sparks of lightning from core to fingertips. Sometimes she wondered if that was her own pleasure, or Thor who caused that reaction.

The kiss was broken, just long enough for him to tug her shirt over her head, carefully enough not to tear it, he’d gotten much better about that lately. Calloused thumbs traced the ridges of her ribs, the spaces between. Her skin prickled at his touch, dragging a moan from the depths of her lungs only to be lost against his mouth as it slanted over hers again.

Somewhere nearby, Sif was still standing there, watching, and guilt pricked at the back of Jane’s conscious, but it was hard to hang onto that when her senses were being overwhelmed by Thor. The slide of his tongue, press of his hands, his scent, and taste, and the tug of his fingers on the button of her jeans.

Suddenly desperate, Jane’s fingers tugged sharply at the hem of Thor’s t-shirt, pulling it upward to get her hands on the hard planes of his chest, his defined abdominals. He chuckled, the sound vibrating under her hands which translated into liquid heat, shot straight to her core.  
The bed dipped behind them, and an arm snaked around her waist, pulling Jane back away from Thor and bringing her back into contact with Sif’s bare breasts.

Smaller, but no less calloused hands rested on her waist as Thor turned, snagging the waistband of her jeans to pull them off when Sif lifted her with ease. Jane liked to think that she preferred to take a dominant role, but for now at least, she was more than happy to manhandled.

Sif’s hands left her hips after setting her back down on the bed, one slipping around her waist to tease much too lightly against the damp crotch of her panties while she pushed her hair aside with the other, teeth dragging along the base of her neck, a nip to her shoulder.

“Watch your teeth, Sif.” Thor warned again, and Jane focused on him, or tried to anyway, her eyes falling on the dark bruise Sif had left on his shoulder and found herself torn between being thankful not to be bitten that hard, and perfectly alright with the idea of being marked.

She couldn’t see Sif, but she could feel the curve of her lips against her skin, and see the way Thor was looking at the warrior woman, unwaveringly, a kind of fire in his eyes that made Jane very aware that she was between the two of them.

“You are still wearing too much clothing, thunderer.” Sif’s fingers worked their way under the material of Jane’s underwear, sliding upward, still teasing, her smile widening against Jane’s shoulder when she moaned. Thor growled, moving off the bed to free himself from his jeans.

“Jane.” Sif’s voice was like velvet, smooth where Thor’s was rough. Her finger flicked suddenly against Jane’s clit, and the hum she had intended to respond with turned into a squeak. “Is this still what you want? To share Thor with me, and allow him to share you?”

“God. Yes.” Jane could feel her fingers drift across her collarbones, up along her throat until Sif’s thumb was pressed to her pulse, hand wrapped without pressure around her neck, and her own hands gripped Sif’s thighs which surrounded her.

Thor met Jane’s eyes as he rejoined them on the bed, the whole of his perfect, golden-skinned body on display. His gaze was searching, making sure that she really was alright with this, and she nodded to him.

Apparently satisfied his expression changed as his eyes slid from Jane to Sif, and if there was no power play between those two, Jane wouldn’t believe it. She should have been more worried about being in the middle of it, but it was not fear or worry that curled tight in her belly, doing as much to heighten her arousal as Sif’s persistently teasing fingers.

“He—nng!” She started to protest when Thor tore her panties away—she liked that pair—but the flick of Sif’s tongue, the hum of her voice just as her fingers slid downward from Jane’s clit, dipping inside, turned it into something else.

She arched her back, rocking her hips upward in hopes of sliding them deeper, gaining greater friction to ease her building frustration, and gasped when one of Thor’s thicker fingers joined Sif’s, pushing deeper and curling just _so_.

“So impatient.” Sif chastised and Thor chuckled that low, dark sound again.

“Your patience lasts only so as it’s not your pleasure you’re chasing.” Thor added another finger as Sif withdrew hers, moving out from behind Jane.

Without Sif to lean on, she lay back against the pillows. Sif’s fingers closed around one of her breasts, and she keened. It crossed her mind that she was still being too passive, but before she could figure out what to do about it, the pressure in her core expanded, pulsing in rhythm with Thor’s fingers.

Sif kneaded her breast before brushing a thumb over her nipple, rolling it between her fingers as Jane’s hips bucked up into Thor’s hand, and Jane shouted her climax. “God! Thor!” Sif hummed, bending to nip Jane’s jaw, her lip before licking into her mouth.

“My beautiful Jane.” Thor murmured, gripping her waist, and lifting her up so he could settle between her thighs. Remaining upright, he pushed his length deep within her aching heat, and Jane gasped into Sif’s mouth. Sif nipped her again, pulling back when Thor began to move.

Reaching for Sif as she moved, her hands glided over the other woman’s chest, over her breast, fingertips brushing over her ribs and settling at her hip as she leaned over Jane’s body. Determined to be a more active partner, Jane traced the line of Sif’s hip, dropping her fingers down to seek the juncture between her thighs.

Obviously anticipating what Jane was about to do, Sif shifted a bit closer to her to provide a better angle, leaning back against the smaller woman’s touch in encouragement. Jane found her slick, easing two fingers into her, just before her body shuddered with pleasure when Sif’s tongue went to work on her clit. Sif alternated sucking at the hardened nub and tonguing at both Jane and Thor where they came together.

“Norns, Sif…” Thor growled, and Jane worked her fingers in an approximate rhythm to what they were doing to her, but coherency was sliding away at an alarming rate.

The words Jane attempted to say were entirely incoherent, recognizable only for the pleading edge they carried, shoved violently into another orgasm by Thor and Sif’s combined efforts. Utterly limp, Jane’s fingers slipped free of Sif’s body, caught in a lazy limbo as she slowly began to come down from the high of coming twice in such quick succession.

Thor must have moved, getting out from between her legs, but Jane didn’t notice until Sif shoved him back on the bed, straddling his waist. He tried to sit up, and she pushed him back down, but before she could lower herself onto his erection, he dug his fingers into her hips, lifting her up and tossing her down on the mattress, barely missing Jane; though she was confident that Thor knew exactly where he was dropping Sif.

He raised her the same way he had Jane, but plowed into her with a lot more force. Sif’s back arched, head thrown back as she uttered a word Jane didn’t recognize, it sounded like a curse.

Rolling onto her side to watch them, Jane was still panting, trying to catch her breath, and watching this was little help in slowing her adrenaline. She wriggled closer, propping herself up to lean in and close her lips around Sif’s breast, sucking gently to start, then more harshly, noting the change in Sif’s posture, the way her hand wound into Jane’s hair.

She wasn’t entirely sure that Sif’s pleasure could be attributed to her ministrations as Thor was doing quite a bit to work her over as well, but Jane decided to take a leap—which wasn’t really much of a leap as far as she was concerned—assuming that anyone who was so free with her teeth likely enjoyed when others returned the favor.

Jane nipped, dragging her teeth over Sif’s nipple, and oh, yeah, it was worth it the way Sif mewled her name, her fingers tugging—gently, thankfully—at Jane’s hair.

Thor groaned, his hips stuttering as he neared his end, and he slowed down, dropping his hand to where he was joined with Sif. She gasped, grinding up against his fingers, but he stopped her with his other hand, pressing down on her hip, and Jane looked up just as Sif lost control, coming with a pained cry. Thor’s bellow followed, and Sif let go of Jane’s hair, sliding her hand down her back to cup her ass, encouraging her to lay closer.

Jane obliged, tucking herself against Sif’s side while Thor moved to occupy the other side. He reached across Sif’s body to brush Jane’s hair out of her face. She hummed, surprisingly content, and covered Thor’s hand with her own, smiling as Sif traced nonsensical patterns over her shoulder, raising goosebumps, but it was nice. _This_ was nice. All of it.

“I think….” Sif started softly, and both Jane and Thor shifted to look at her. “If the offer remains, I would be happy to share your home.”

Jane leaned in to kiss her cheek, feeling unexpectedly emotional, something that Thor’s wide grin didn’t help. Damn she loved that man. “Of course. I will be happy to call it your home too.”


End file.
